Safe and Sound
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: Jack has a secret in which is hurting him more than helping him. When the gang finds his unsuspecting notebook laying in the snow, what secrets will be released? Will the group be able to help Jack when they find out what's wrong? High School AU (Abuse) Rating (K or T)
1. The Notebook, The Deal

** ..Reviews would be nice, no? PS I didn't read this for myself so excuse the probable un-epicness of this. Ps Fragments of the sky are eyes so yupperonie. Read _and Review if you want more?_  
**

* * *

**I introduce to you Abused, Limp, Hurt! Jack. Whooho! Review if you want more and if you want pancakes!**

Fragments of the sky watched the group that filled the cafeteria with joyful laughter in confusion. Jack didn't personally know the members of the group nor did he fathom what was so glorious about this lifeless day. Their math teacher had given fifty sheets of homework, the lunch lady had fed them a repulsive slop in which Jack could have sworn moved, and yet the group strolled with a bounce in their step and a smile plastered on their faces. More cheerful laughter nestled inside of the lonesome boy's ears. _"_

_"Laughter isn't allowed in the presence of darkness."_

Jack tore his gaze from the group and began to embark on his journey outside. There was no reason, after all, for Jack to stay in the cafeteria if no one even bothered to speak to him. Once Jack reached his destination, he collapsed onto the snow and glared at the offending sky. The sky seemed so bright and clear, while Jack's similar hued eyes seemed…shadowy and stormy. Jack's mind then wandered back to the group, "_Why are they so happy? Why do their lips become a strange arch….a smile they call it."_

A voice interrupted Jack's glaring,

"Hi..."

Surprised eyes jumped towards the owner of the voice. A beautiful girl and three other boys stood in front of the suddenly nervous boy. It was the same group that Jack was observing. The anxious Jack swiftly sat up from the snow and blinked slowly at the group.

_Why do they smile so much? What is there to be so happy about? Darkness is everywhere, and laughter isn't allowed in the presence of darkness._

The loudly dressed girl handed him his beloved notebook and sent him a burning bright smile.

"You dropped this…. What's your name?"

Jack quickly snatched his beloved notebook from her delicate hands and held it to his chest, watching the group with suspicious eyes. The girl smiled, "Don't worry we didn't read any of it."

A boy with silky grey hair, despite his young age, snapped in a heavy Australian accent,

"Oi, I'm hungry Tooth," He then turned to the new stranger and asked in annoyance, "What's your name, mate?"

Jack opened his mouth and a single letter which was multiplied by his nervous stuttering was all that escaped from his lips, "J…-J-J.."

Aster tilted his head in confusion and aggravation, "Is it James? Jared?"

The stuttering other shook his head and closed his eyes, sweltering tears slowly beginning to gather. The girl frowned and spoke softly, "My name is Toothina…"

Another voice piped in cheerfully, "Name is North new friend"

_Friend?_

The Australian voice from earlier muttered, "Aster."

Jack slowly opened his eyes as Toothina finished the introductions,

"And lastly, this little guy is Sandy. He's a mute, "she stated as she ruffled a chubby boy's golden hair.

Jack timidly looked back down to the pure white snow and whispered shyly, "Jack."

Toothina nodded encouragingly and stated, "That's a nice name."

Jack lowered his awe-struck gaze and quickly gathered his belongings hastily and clumsily. Without even a wave of goodbye, Jack ran inside.

Aster growled, "Rude little show-pony. Didn't even say goodbye."

Tooth frowned, "Why is he so shy? When he first saw us, he almost seemed…scared."

North added thoughtfully with his trademark Russian accent, "He is hiding secret. I think his notebook should tell. I feel something bad in my gut."

Aster scowled, "And why the hell do we care?"

Tooth shrugged, "Because…Something is wrong with him..."

Aster replied carelessly, "Maybe he's just a weird freak with silver hair. Maybe there's a good reason why he has no friends."

Tooth answered, "Maybe…. But maybe he needs friends to look out for him."

* * *

As Jack ran towards the bathroom he began to ponder, _"Why did they give me there names. Do they want to be….friends? No, No…**he **said that would never happen. **He **said I was a freak. **He** said that I would never be accepted….**He** was right._

Jack flung the door open and locked himself into a stall; sliding slowly to the grimy tiled floor. _Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. He's not here. You're safe._

A voice nagged in the back of his conscious, _"Liar. You're never going to be safe. He's everywhere. He's **darkness.** "_

It could have been minuets, maybe hours until the dismissal bell sang. Jack ignored the sound and glared at the light above him. Jack wished that he could take the beaming light home. He wished that the light would battle and conquer darkness, so that darkness would never be seen again.

Jack wished to be safe.

After many minuets passed Jack cursed and ran out the bathroom muttering in panic, "He's going to kill me. He's going to..."

A voice shrieked, "OUCH!" And the two tumbled to the ground. Jack apologized and gasped as he realized it was Tooth.

"S-Sorry. I am so sorry."

Tooth shook her head and shrugged, "It's fine really…. Why are you in such a hurry? Who's going to kill you?"

_StupidStupidStupidStupidStupid_

Jack stuttered, "Um...I-I.. home."

_Home? Or a burning Hell?_

Tooth nodded in understanding, "Oh okay…..Are you in trouble? You never answered my last question."

Jack shook his head and forced a wry smile and Tooth gasped, "WHAT PERFECT TEETH! YOU MUST BRUSH THEM EVERY DAY! WHAT PERFECT HYGENIE!"

Jack shrugged off the slightly intrusive fingers and politely stated, "I really have to go…Goodbye."

With that Jack ran out the building, muttering to himself, "I'm going to die. I'm literally going to die. No, no I'm not going to die. I'm going to be punished"

And **_He's_** going to be behind the pitiless punches.

* * *

Tooth and North watched Jack stumble through the snow with haste, not caring if he dropped numerous books or pencils onto the frozen ground.

Tooth questioned, "What was I talking about with Jack before I was distracted with his teeth?" Suddenly the girl remembered how Jack was muttering about how someone was going to kill him, and how his attempted smile transformed into a grimace.

Tooth pulled her jacket tighter around her and treaded further into the freezing cold. North and Aster exchanged uneasy glances and attempted to reason with their friend. Aster stated with annoyance, "He's just a reclusive weirdo Tooth. He's bad business."

North reasoned, "Tooth I am worried also…but I don't think following is good idea."

In return Tooth wrapped her scarf tighter around her shivering frame and picked up her pace. Without a second to waste, the apprehensive North, the annoyed and shivering Aster and the concerned Sandy battled against the falling snow to follow their friend.

North yelled over the hissing wind, "Tooth! Tooth! We should head back, we lost him."

Aster growled while shivering, "Y-yeah a-and I c-c-an't feel m-my F-FEET!"

Tooth frowned and watched the snow continue to fall; the churning in her stomach grew more violent.

Something was going to happen. Something bad. Jack…

Sandy's golden eyebrows rose when he saw a peak of black in contrast to the fluffy white on the ground. The short teen sighed noiselessly as his friend Aster who fussed about how cold he was. Sandy then dropped to his knees and began to shovel through the snow, uncovering the item.

Aster questioned, "Oi, Sandy what are you doing?"

Sandy retrieved the item and Tooth gasped, "He dropped his notebook."

Aster shrugged, "So?"

North answered, "The notebook he held close to his heart when Tooth handed to him."

Tooth stated as fact, "We have to read it."

The Russian other shook his head, "No. That is wrong."

"Not if we are helping him by doing so," Tooth replied with her hands on her hips.

The gang stared at the radioactive notebook with hesitant eyes. For some reason, the notebook seemed important and meant to be unread.

North relented, "Fine we read…but for Jack's sake only. Anything we find stays in Jack's notebook. We tell no one and we return notebook after. Got it?"

The group then nodded. The deal was sealed.

Now one question rested on each of their minds: What have they gotten themselves into?

**A/N Whoop! Any guesses of who HE is? Review if you want more! Spelling mistakes are not my fault… okay maybe a little. PS this is not going to be super angsty. I mean naturally im angsty but not rated M angsty ya know? SO t for no. worst will probably be language and physical abuse. (not going to be much blood either)**


	2. Home?

Home was hell. An eternal purgatory. An everlasting fire. An abyss of never-ending torture. A nightmare that made even Hades shiver in discomfort. Home was a bottomless pit of fear in which Jack kept

Falling

Falling

Falling

Home was a vortex of blackness. Not a single offending light was found there. **He** found the light repulsive and a nuisance. **He** wished to shatter the image of light and watch darkness conquer the petty joy of light. Black. Jack never liked the color. Black was lonely. Black was hurtful. Black was an everlasting wasteland of broken dreams. Black was the only color Jack was taught after 'that' happened. Pitch Black was everlasting. Darkness was forever once life slaughtered the dimming light inside his soul and flung him into the cloak of darkness. Pitch Black. Jack wanted to run, run to the light,defy darkness and pursue the sun. But Jack knew in his frozen heart that he would never be able to chase the sun, because darkness would always follow behind. There would always be darkness in the presence of light. So for right now Jack ran into darkness, his sneakered feet carried him towards the deep abyss of burning hell. Jack ran because he knew that no matter where he hid, darkness would always find him. Always.

~Darkness is the air we breathe. Darkness is the reality we share. Darkness is the fear we hide from.

* * *

Aster whined, "Oi, why can't we go home and read the bloke's diary. I'M FREEZING"

North shook his head, "We stay here. Feeling in belly."

Aster grumbled something about punching North in his belly and tugged his zipper higher. Tooth fingered the spine of the crumbling notebook and gingerly opened to the first page. Her heart hammering for a reason she couldn't explain as she saw the date penned at the top. 2008.

North commented, " Long time to keep notebook. Five years."

Aster gulped as he suddenly felt nervous, "Flip to 2013."

Tooth did so with quaking fingers and read aloud, "January 1st 2013."

* * *

With a shadow of fear traveling behind him, Jack gently nudged open the door. A voice drawled out in boredom, "Ahh dear son, your late."

Jack's shoulders shook as well as his traitorous knees. He scolded himself remembering how excited darkness got at the intoxicating aroma of his fear. Jack squinted towards the voice, unable to see anything due to the lack of light. A soft whimper flew from trembling lips as he saw sharp and glowing yellow fangs appear and greyish lips twist into a cruel smile in the darkness. A growl echoed off the walls and bounced into Jack's ears, "Ahhh Jack. Your fear is simply delightful today. It's scent is a drug." The beast's smile grew, " It refreshes my soul."

Pitch took a gulp of satisfying air and licked his lips, "And now for the fun part."

* * *

Sorry for spelling and lameness i wrote this just now in civics class. Im such a rebel *hides phone* ( lol THIZ IS PART 1 SORRY FOR CLIFFY MWAH


	3. Safe?

Alright... lets try not to het my phone taken ! *cracks knuckles* n 34 follows! Thanks 4 reviews

Tooth's fragile voice shattered to the frozen ground,

"D-Dear friend, I'm scared. I made Pitch angry. I don't know what I did but he's angry. Pitch said that I was going breathe darkness, that darkness was going to consume my soul and coat everything I once knew. It's dark, it always is dark. No light escapes the beast's mouth. He devours the light and spits out the remnants, leaving me with nothing. I wish I could remember who the woman is that appears in my dreams. She's always crying remorseful tears, telling me that she misses me and wishes that I would come home. Home. A little girl with hopeful brown eyes begs me,

"Jack... Jack come home. You've been gone for so long. I'm scared."

I wish I could say something..anything, but my mouth is glued shut and all I can do is watch...and wait...and hope that I'll soon find out who these people are. Find out who I really am.

Pitch whipped out a sadistic smile and questioned once again, "Where were you?"

Jack could sputter out more thana weak plea, "N-No. P-please."

"Where did you go?"

Angry pain shot across Jack's spine.

Stopstopstopstop I'm sorrysorrysorrysorry Nononononono

SLAP.

"WHERE WERE YOU?! Do you think you can simply run away while I'm gone and expose yourself? Someone could have..."

Jack questioned mutely,"Could have what?" Jack never understood why Pitch banned him from seeing the sweet sun that shined bright. Pitch was very adamant about keeping the blinds drawn to create a feign night, keeping the television off and the newspapers burned to ashes. Jack's curiosity edged him to steal a newspaper or turn the television on and see the secrets that Pitch deemed his mind warned him of the detrimental consequences. Pitch kicked him once more on his ribs and growled with an edge inching on his voice,

" Never leave again or read the newspapers or else I will let the darkness gnaw at your very being until your mind shatters and your sanity diminishes."

Jack nodded in awe at his graciousness, surprised he hadn't continued with his punishment.

Pitch ordered, "Closet."Jack whimpered and shook his head fearfully, "N-no please no."

Pitch growled and dragged his bleeding body into the dark punishment chamber, locking the door as he shut the weeping boy inside. Sobs were escaping from the boys mouth as darkness washed over him, denying his sight access. Jack hated the dark, he wanted the dark to conquer light. Jack wanted to see the world in a new perspective that didn't consist of pain and punishments. The weeping boy somehow knew that his home wasn't with Pitch. He was meant to be somewhere else, with someone else. Jack knew that he had a home other than the hell he's living. He just needed to find where it was.

* * *

Tooth flipped the notebook page gingerly, fearful of what the next page would tell. Tooth screamed as if the notebook burned her fingers and threw it tonight the icy ground. A set of fresh tears cascaded from her violet eyes and a wail escaped from her pink lips. The others gathered around her in concern and voiced their questions, not sure what the page had told her. North picked up the smoldering notebook, ignoring the imaginary tingle of his fingertips. The Russian teenager swallowed in attempt to keep the scream that desperately wished to escape from his lips. He stuttered out, "B-Blood on p-pages."

The already icy atmosphere dropped ten degrees. The friends shared disturbed and fearful glances at each other, their hearts pounding rapidly.

Aster was the first to recover with a weak chuckle, "M-maybe he had a paper cut right?"

North turned the notebook over to show it to his friends. The first thing Aster noticed that the normally pure white pages was tainted a deep scarlet. The second thing he noticed was the words desperately scrawled in diminishing ink- Help me. Aster swallowed down the sour taste in his mouth, declaring with a fake confident voice, "Alright. We have to find him. He could still be in trouble with whoever did this to him in January."

Aster looked at the already darkening sky and whispered a promise to the wind, "Don't worry Jack. We're comin'. You'll be safe."

:WHAAAAaaaAAaaaaaaaaa- okay so i hope I clarified that pitch is NOT LEGALLY JACK'S PARENT! Whadya think happened?WHOOOOOOOO thumbs up 4 a crappy chapter lol dont judge i have finals and the only way i could update is in the most boring moments of civics class on my phone


	4. Hell Inside My Head

PS: Warning for possible bad chapter I'm not too sure but ehheh…don't kill me? REVIEWS SHALL BE REWARDED WITH CAKE AND CHAPTERS! 47 follows AMAZZING

* * *

Jack began to battle the swirling hell within his head. Echoes of Pitch roared inside his mind, calling him names. The words were spiteful; they pierced through his skin and wounded his soul, bringing him to the cliff of his insanity. "Stop talking. Stop. Stop. Stop," Jack shrieked as he burrowed sharp fingers into his scalp, "Stop. SHUT UP. IT HURTS. STOP IT! I CAN'T HANDLE YOUR ANGER. YOU'R ALWAYS ANGRY! I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU."

Pitch's snarling ceased. Silence. Tears continued to fall from broken eyes, "Wait," Jack croaked, "Don't leave me alone. Come back. Please"

Darkness answered him with silence.

A voice similar to Jack's crushed the peace and hissed inside his head, "Look what you did to us. Now it's dark and we can't get out. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I hate you. I hate me. Why can't you stay put? You always screw things up. Father loves us. HE WANT'S TO PROTECT US YOU STUPID BASTARD."

Jack shriveled further into himself, asking in fear, "W-who are you? G-get out of m-my head."

The voice answered, "I'm a piece of your mind but to make things easier; call me Jackson."

Jack began to tremble, "Why am I even talking to you? I-I'm talking to myself, t-that's only for crazy people."

Jackson cackled, "YOU'RE CRAZY JACK! YOU TRIED TO LEAVE THE HOME. PITCH LOVES US. HE PROTECTS US. ONLY A CRAZY PERSON WOULD TRY TO ESCAPE DARKNESS"

Jack answered Jackson with tears tumbling from his shattered eyes,

"H-He doesn't love us. He hurts us. He hurts us. HE HURTS US," Jack repeated the broken words loudly until his voice wore out. Jack croaked one last time, "h-he hurts u-us."

Jackson spat out, "Darkness is our home. Darkness is where we're safe. Haven't you heard Pitch's stories about the outside world? It's scary out there; the people are mean. We. Don't. Belong. The light will burn us alive," Jackson's voice grew louder in Jack's head, "HE HURTS US TO PROTECT US AND KEEP US FROM THE LIGHT."

Jack answered, "The s-sun….was beautiful. It made me feel…

"THE IMAGE OF THE SUN LIES AS WELL AS THOSE PEOPLE WHO RETRUNED YOUR NOTEBOOK."

Jack fell into silence as he remembered the people that had spoken to his as if he were their friend. As if he were normal.

Jackson began to laugh, "You actually thought that the girl…Tooth was it? Would ever want to get to know you? That she would want to be your friend….or something more? A girlfriend?"

Jack began to cry harder, "Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP."

Jackson declared, "WE'RE WORTHLESS. NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE US EXCEPT FOR PITCH!"

The broken boy beat the closet door in desperation, his pale fists beginning to bruise, "SHUT UP. I CAN'T HANDLE BEING ALONE WITH MYSELF ANYMORE. MY MIND IS EATIN ME ALIVE. GET ME OUT OF HERE." The room was suffocating Jack, swallowing him into earth, where darkness dwelled.

"No one will love the weak, the defenseless, the cowardly or the voiceless. No one will ever love us, Jack."

Jack slumped against the door in defeat, knowing that everything said was the truth.

Jackson continued to speak, "Now what would happen if they found out that you weren't a registered student? That you don't belong at the school?"

Shivers wracked Jack's body violently, "I-I don't know. T-They hadn't noticed me so far. I-I…"

Jack's words fell short. He had no excuse. He was meant to stay at home; Where it was safe.

**~I know what I am and I'll always be. Your reality, is better than I could dream. **

* * *

Aster trudged through the unforgiving snowfall, trying to keep the panic from infecting his steps. "Alright," The Australian began, "He went this way, I'm sure o' it."

The gang exchanged worried glances, for it was the fifth time that Aster had said that. Tooth tried to ignore the storm that raged around them and wrapped her scarf tighter around her shivering body. She was becoming desperate. Tooth prayed that Jack would give them a sign of where he had run off too. Desperate violet eyes looked up to the glittering moon, their only source of light and security.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE"

Tooth stopped walking and listened to the screaming. The others stopped also and listened to the desperation dripping from the person's yells. Tooth began to turn, frantically searching for the direction of the yells. Tooth gasped as the moon shined brightly to the right direction. Tooth ran off to the right and exclaimed, "I KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

The crew hastily followed her and voiced their questions of how exactly she knew where she was going. Tooth didn't really have an answer besides the feeling that the shine of the moon had hinted to the right; so Tooth kept her mouth shut. As they headed further to the right side of the woods, the screams escalated in sound, as did the groups rapid footsteps. They stopped at a large raven mansion that radiated medieval darkness that wassource of the screams. A yell. A crash. A scream. A deadly minute of silence.

Aster crouched next to a bush and whispered, "Jack is in there. What do ya' think we should do?"

North answered in a booming voice, "WE GO IN CREEPY HOUSE AND SAVE FRIEND!"

"Shhhhh," The group simaltanously hissed.

A dark voice broke the silence, "And what do you think you are doing, children?"

The group turned around and found a skeleton looking man towering over them. His yellow hued eyes glowed through the night, as did his teeth. "It's dangerous for little children like you to roam in the woods like this. May I invite you for dinner?"

The crew shared a glance. The creepy man cackled, "Don't be afraid young ones. I wish to ensure your safety." The man began to walk towards the group, causing Aster and North to raise their fists

* * *

BONUS:Four sets of nervous eyes sluggishly flew open and darted around the room. It was pitch-black, causing their eyes to become useless. Where were they? The door opened and a familiar voice cackled, "And so the games begin all over again. I haven't felt this way since Jack. My hands are nearly shaking in excitement."

* * *

A/N I . AM. FOR THIS HORRIBLY WRITTEN CHAPTER. I KNOW I KNOW I AM FORSHAMED! Please don't through tomatoes. Any comments? Ideas? Random thoughts? SUggestions? Shrug


	5. The Elixir

A/N Awww 63 follows Mwah thanks :D Review answers WHOWHO!

SilverStream12 Hahah lol I personally love it when people get so enthusiastic about my chapters lol

Wolfrunner99-2 Mwhahaha it's coming

Guest: Lol Fudge? I like saying HOLY FRUITCAKE!

changeofheart505: Again a very enthusicastic reader lol Sakura n Kura I am impressed

Toto and Merlin: Yes Yes I could do that if you want :D

* * *

Four sets of nervous eyes sluggishly flew open and darted around the room. Darkness dusted the room, causing their eyes to become useless. Where were they? What happened

The door creaked open slowly and a murky voice cackled, "And so the games begin all over again. I haven't felt this way since Jack. My hands are nearly shaking in excitement."

Aster screamed into the bitter darkness, "Oi, you better us out of here or else!"

North echoed, "Da! We will hurt you."

Pitch's voice sounded through the dusk, "How cute. You little boys think that you can hurt me," Pitch snickered, "Now that, is a truly facetious joke. Maybe I will keep you as a pet like I did Jack. I do indeed regret disposing my dear Jamie. Ahh his big brown eyes shone in innocence. He was so…"

Aster shouted, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up. We don't want to hear about your freaky little….." Aster tailed off.

Pitch offered, "Hobby? Game?"

The group echoed uncertainly, "Game?"

Pitch grinned, his yellow fangs illuminating the dark, "Undeniably this is a game. If you wish to survive it you will have to play along like good little children."

Aster yelled crossly, "AND IF WE DON'T?"

Pitch paused, "Death…Isn't that right Jack."

Tooth's eyes began to water as she tried to pierce through the dark to find Jack.

A small voice whimpered, "Y-Yes. Rule #1: All children must play along if they wish to live."

Tooth turned towards the voice and called out blindly,

"Jack…It's going to be alright. We're going to get you out of here. You're going to be alright."

Jack replied, "Rule #2 No run away children shall escape with a beating heart. Those who try will be hunted down and shot on sight."

Pitch gave a rough laugh, "Jamie learned the hard way now didn't he Jack?"

Jack faltered and then stuttered out, "Y-Yes."

Aster and the others found that answer a little suspicious but kept their mouth shut. Jack whimpered as the lights flashed on and Pitch sauntered further into the room. The gang winced as they saw the welts and scratches littered Jack's pale skin. Pitch yanked Jack upwards and dragged him out the room without a word. The gang raced towards them in vain. Pitch growled, "Follow us and Jack's blood will be have to be mopped."

The door greeted them with a slam and more gloom, causing Tooth to cry out, "JACK! JACK IT'S OKAY!"

It most definitely wasn't okay.

* * *

On the other side of the barrier, Pitch was beginning his special "game". Pitch poured a lumpy and thick black elixir into four glasses and shoved them into Jack's trembling fingers.

Pitch snapped, "Make them drink this. All of it. Then your friends can stay here forever."

Selfish thoughts plagued Jack's mind as he wished longingly to keep them there forever. Maybe then he would feel safe.

Pitch ordered, "Make sure to close the door behind you, I do not wish to hear their pitiful gagging. Here is a candle. I expect you to watch them choke on this until they have swallowed every drop."

Jack nodded and warily entered the room, shutting the door behind him. Four expectant eyes glanced up at Jack, babbling how they were going to save him. Jack set down the glasses and sunk to the floor.

Jackson yelled in his mind,_ "Do it. Make them drink it. Then Pitch will be happy."_

Jack answered back in his head, "_But what about them? They don't deserve this. If I do this, then they will be stuck here forever." _

Jackson growled, "_Isn't that what we wanted? Didn't we go to sleep desperately wishing for a friend like Jamie to come back?"_

Jack tuned out Jacksons angry yelling and made his final decision. Tooth inquired, "Jack what's wrong. What's in the cups?"

Aster turned up nose, "Oi it smells horrible"

Jack snatched the cup from Aster's hands and downed it in gulp, his mind already becoming fuzzy. Three more cups to go. Tooth questioned, "What are you doing?"

Without an answer Jack continued to empty another cup. Fiery water began to tumble from his eyes. Frozen in confusion and slight apprehension, the group stayed silent. Another cup done. Jack gagged and forced himself to continue. The silver haired boy slammed down the last cup just as the door opened. Pitch smirked at the empty cups,

"Well done Jack. They drank every drop."

Jack shyly brought a pale finger to his lips, signaling the group to be quiet. His mind was racing, his fingers twitching. His memory slipping. Jack has felt this way before, he was sure of it, but he couldn't remember. Jack took a final breath and collapsed. Pitch's eyes became fire as he shouted,

"Get up. Right now you indolent imprudent WASTE OF SPACE."

Kicks were first placed punitively on his ribs.

Aster bellowed, "NOW."

And chaos was released.

The Australian and Russian teenagers tackled the man as Tooth and Sandy and dragged Jack's lifeless body outside. Aster and North soon followed them, panting weakly. Pitch ran out of the house standing furiously at the door, cuts and forming bruises strewing across his face. A boisterous laugh ripped through the eerie silence. Pitch cackled, "And so the game begins…again"

* * *

WHOOOOOPP Ehhh I'm pretty proud guys Whadya think? Also what do you think that the drink does? AND DON"T BE SILENT YOU MUST FEED MY REVIEW BOX. ! So if you have any questions, requests, randomness or anything else please do stuff. MY BOX IS HUNGRY! Mkay bye


	6. Salvation?

A/N Ohhhh the struggle to update was ridiculous. I wanted to bum around for the rest of eternity Ughhhh. Okay but Im backsies. WOW BROS 74 FOLLOWS THANK YOU! KEEP REVEWING!

Review responds (sorry if I don't answer all. Just say hey or something crazy and then add question/ comment if you want me to specifically respond. I will also pay a lot of attention to ppl who say my writing name 'thethreadunwound SO yeah…. *awkward*')

Alyssa Beca: Rrly are you still confused?

Fluddershy, WalrusvsUSA yes it is an amnestic CONGRATS on getting it right! *pats head*

Damn heart, o3: lol HERE YA GO AN UPDATE

Merlin's busy saving world (such a long name): Are you sure Jamie is really dead?

SilverStream12: Hahah hilarious and heart felt review. Aww cute chibi Jack

(P.S this chapter has alot of repetition n stuff sorry if you get annoyed by it

* * *

Tooth became a broken record as she desperately recited into the phone, "Come now. Please. Please. We need help. Help. Help. Help."

Three numbers were redialed into the phone in sheer desperation.

With quivering fingers she pressed the icy phone closer to her ear. The wind clawed unrelentingly at her face, showering her with numbness; hands desperately dragging the dead weight of her friend.

"Help. Help."

Aster softly grumbled, "No use. There's no service Tooth."

North stated, "Best bet is to continue to walk with speed my friends."

The group nodded and continued to venture further into the woods, the trees menacingly swaying above them. Jack whimpered with closed eyes and spat up black tar. Tooth screeched into the darkness, "HELP! HELP."

The others followed suit, trudging through the bitter sea of fallen snow. Tears began to tumble from Tooth's eyes. Jack needed help. He was sick. He was hurt. And now they were stuck in the woods.

A voice called out, "Who's there?"

The group jumped in surprise and turned towards the voice. There stood in the moonlight a young man with strangely grey hair and eyes. He lowered his gun and spoke evenly, "What's going on here? There were complaints of screaming in the woods."

Tooth nearly sobbed in relief and their story flew quickly from her trembling lips.

They were saved.

* * *

The first thing Jack saw was the sun. It was big and bright and beamed down on him. It was soothing. Then he began to panic.

_"Nononononononononon. Go away light. Pitch will be mad and he'll hurt us. Hurt us. Hurt us. Please go away Pitch can't see you. PleasePleasePleasePlease."_

Jack yelled out as his back arched from the bed, "GO AWAY PLEASE."

A voice reassuring stated, "Please calm down Jack."

"GOAWAYGOAWAY!"

Tears stumbled from Jack's eyes. Pitch would see the light and get angry. And he would hurt him. And there would be pain. And rivers of blood would flow from gaping wounds. And for each tear that fell from broken eyes, a pint of blood would be spilt. And…

**Beep**

Jack was soon aware of the annoying beeping sound that festered with his sensitive ears.

**Beep **

There it was again

**BeepBeepBeep**

It was getting faster

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

And louder. And scarier. And more adamant. And dire. And…And..And

JACK DIDN"T LIKE IT ONE BIT.

He cried out, "MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE."

And the sun that shined down on him no longer was a friendly yellow, but instead the cruel yellow of Pitch's eyes. It was staring at him. It was watching him. It… It...It

A voice called out for something as his heart monitor speed to an astronomic speed.

The sun was burning him. Pitch's eyes we're gouging at him. It was scary. Scary**. SCARY.**

And there was Pitch

And he couldn't breathe. And Pitch's ice cold hands were choking the life out of him.

And…And…And

Suddenly he couldn't remember anything. Not his name. Not Pitch's eyes. Not the hands that hurt him. Nothing

….And that made him panic even more.

He tossed his head to the side and the substance that expelled itself was a black monster of goo.

…..And he panicked even more because he couldn't stop retching out black tendrils of slime.

And….And….And

There was a soft voice and a reassuring squeeze of his shoulder. The hands were soft and they didn't hurt. He let the corners of his eyes wander and he saw a girl. She was very pretty. She had very nice violet eyes. They weren't a cruel yellow. They weren't angry. They were comforting.

The beep slowed down.

With misty eyes she asked, "Do you remember me?"

_A foe? A friend? A girlfriend? A sister?_

Jack weakly shook his head.

More tears seemed to gather in violet eyes.

"I'm Toothina. Your friend."

Jack thought to himself in wonder, _"I have a friend and her name is Toothina. She is very pretty and it's not the kind of pretty that is conventional. It's the pretty that you remember. That you go to sleep thinking about."_

He blurted out, "And I am?"

More tears began to gather, "You're Jack. You were kidnapped a long time ago by a man named Pitch. The police officers and detectives are trying to find your real family now. "

_Kidnapped?_

Panic would have crept on him if violet eyes weren't anchoring him and comforting him with each blink.

Jack questioned, "Why can't I remember anything?"

The pretty girl…Toothina answered gingerly, "You drank an amnesic poison to save us; North, Aster, Sandy and I from becoming Pitch's next pets."

"Who are those people you listed?"

"Our friends."

_Our? I have more friends?_

Toothina smiled down at the astounded face of Jack and kissed his forehead softly. Jack fought to keep his eyes from closing, in fear of forgetting her face.

"You're safe Jack. You should sleep."

Jack nodded and drifted off into the land of dreams, thinking of the pretty girl named Toothina.

He recited one last time to himself at the last minute of consciousness, _"I'm Jack. I have no last name until the police find my parents. I was kidnapped a long time ago by a man named Pitch. I have four friends including a pretty girl named Toothina."_

_And…._

_And…._

_And….._

_I'm safe."_

And Jack was whisked off into an adventure of good dreams, friends and no bad memories.

Or memories at all

~~~~~EXTRA: Pitch smirked to himself, dialing up his olden friend that was his partner in crime.

"Hello…..Yes Yes. My pets have escaped. Would you mind helping me hunt them down?"

"…..Good. I'll see you this evening then"

* * *

A/n BAM! ALRIGHTY DONEZO! Special shout out to Punker 81 for really no reason at all besides being cool. Spelling mistakes are my fault srry. N how about a question: How was you Xmas? Quanza (Kuanza? KKKUUUANZZAAA sorry I really can't spell that at all lol) Or any other holiday you celebrate. Leave it in the reviews along with any insightful/funny/critic- like thoughts for the story!


End file.
